Carrots
by TissuesForIssues
Summary: After the events of the first movie, Nick and Judy go to her hometown of Bunnyburrow. But it doesn't go as smoothly as Judy hoped...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Judy hops ahead, pulling Nick by his paw

"Ok! Ok, Carrots!" He grins, laughing as they make it to the front door

"Oh, your tie!" Judy Smiles, doing up Nicks tie. Nick places his hands on her waist "Nick!" Judy giggles

"You can't get that close and not expect something to happen" Nick replies slyly. His hands on the small of her back, he pulls her in for a kiss. On her tiptoes, Judy grins, inches from his face.

"You may be good... But you're not that good" Judy quickly kisses his nose and knocks on the door

"Just a minute-" Judy hears her Mum from inside "Lizza put that dow- Bert! Best behavior! Honey! Honey?! Judy's home!" Judy's Mom shouts. The door opens abruptly, Judy's Mum smiling. She then looks up to see Nick looming over her "Judy... Honey... Y-you didn't say you were bringing guests" She smiles reluctantly "Who's this. A friend of Gideon Grey?"

"Mum! Not every fox is related to Gideon Grey!" Judy laughs taking Nick's paw "This is Nick, the first fox officer, remember?... Are you gonna let us in?" Judy laughs

"Sure honey, come in" Judy's Mum steps aside, closing the door behind them. The Burrow was warmer than a regular house and the lighting made it feel homely. Apart from the hundreds of toys scattered about the house, it was nice. Suddenly, Nick realized he had been stooping under the short ceiling. He would have to get used to this...

After all the strange looks from Judy's family and an extremely awkward meal, Judy and Nick collapsed on the bed of the spare room

"Well, hopefully, that's the worst of it" Nick smirks

"Oh har har" Judy exaggerates her laugh getting up and locking the door

"What are you doing?" Nick sits up

"Having 275 siblings is fun. But it's hard to get a bit of privacy" Judy walks over to Nick slyly grinning

"Wha... 'Privacy'?-" Judy pushes her lips to Nick's, who pulls her closer

"Yeah, privacy..." Judy whispers in Nicks' ear as Nick unbuttons his green shirt and takes off his tie

"You sly bunny" Nick chuckles

"Dumb fox" Judy pecks him on the cheek. Nick turns her around pinning her onto the bed

"Dumb bunny" Nick raises his eyebrow "come on, lemme hear it"

"... Sly fox" Judy pouts happily

"Ah, music to my ears" Nick lifts up the bottom of Judy's pink top and blows raspberries on her tummy

"Ha Ha Ha HA!" Judy laughs hysterically, taking Nick's face to hers to stop the assault "Nicholas Wilde, I think I love you" Judy muses

"Ehhhh" Nick fakes undecide-ness, Judy flips him over straddling him

"Excuse me?" Judy cocks her eyebrow laughing

"C'mere carrots" Nicks kisses her softly pausing only to pull her top over her head, he reaches behind and begins to unhook her bra-

"Jude the Dude? Honey?" A rap at the door from Judy's Dad stops everything

"Uh- Just a minute Dad!" Judy puts her top on and tosses Nick's shirt at him, and opens the door "What's up?" She grins

"Uh, could we just talk to you for a minute, downstairs-" His eyes divert to Nick who's standing up to come with "Uh, alone?"

"Oh right, yeah. Nick, I'll be up in a minute"

 _Keep reading! Do like it so far? Post a comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down on the bed Nick sighs. After a minute of pacing, Nick wonders whether to open the door, unable to hear the conversation. Seeing a glass of water on the side, Nick drinks the contents and places it on the floor with his ear to it

"Jude-... But... Scared... Fox... Sly" Were all the words Nick could pick out.

"I'll just go in there and listen in... Judy would tell me what they were talking about anyway" Nicks thinks aloud, a sudden burst of confidence pushes him to the door where he pulls it forward abruptly. Nick freezes when he sees one of Judy's siblings stood right outside his door. She looked younger than Judy but was taller and grown more in other departments...

"Where ya going, Hun?" She smirked, leaning against the door frame

"Uh... Out?" Nick said feeling uncomfortable for once in his life

"Hope ya not planning on going an' listening to their conversation" The rabbit bit her lip seductively. Her pajamas consisted of a very low cut vest top and extremely short shorts. Nick shook his head as if coming out of a trance

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Nick lied

"Oh, so you won't mind if I check that?" She giggled

"Hey kid, just get out my way" Nick demanded trying to get through

"Kid? Hah, the name's Chastity... Although I haven't exactly lived up to it" She sniggered letting Nick pass. _Now I just need to-_ "Hey Nick?" Chastity calls. Nick turns on his heel

"What do you wan-" Nick stops when he sees his tie in her hand "How did you..."

"I'm good at taking things... But I'm not that good, will you teach me?" Chastity swings the tie around

"Teach you? I'm not teaching you anythin-" Nick begins

"Hey Mum!-" Nick rushes over clamping his hands on Chastity's mouth

"Fine. Fine, just leave me alone" Nick whispers turning to the stairs, seeing a good spot to crouch, so he could eavesdrop. All of a sudden, he heard chairs scuffing the floor and footsteps coming towards him. Nick jumped up, running down the hall until Chastity blocks him again "Get out my way" Nick hisses as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs

"I dunno, maybe if ya asked politely" Chastity bites her lip. Footsteps closer. Nick tries slinking past but Chastity blocks his efforts. Footsteps. Pushing Chastity out of the way, she trips over her own feet and pulls Nick down with her resulting in Nick landing on top of her

"Nick?" Says someone. Nick looks up to see Judy stood at the end of the hall looking terrifically confused

"Uh- J- Judy-!" Nick gets up looking for words

"Why were you on the floor with my sister?" Judy's brows furrow as she walks towards him

"I tripped and fell and- we uh..." Nick laughs as Judy walks past him into their room sighing

"Catch ya later Hun" Chastity walks down the corridor and blows a kiss. Nick rushes into their room and sees Judy taking off her top.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Nick grins, placing a hand on Judy's hip. Judy looks surprised

"Uh- No I was just... I'm tired" Judy speaks blandly

"You didn't seem tired earlier..." Nick smirks kissing Judy's neck

"Nick, stop. I'm not in the mood" Judy gets into the bed

"Is this because of what happened out there? I fell over-" Nick replies frustrated

"Nick, I'm not blaming you... Chastity has done this before" Judy pulls the covers over her shoulders...


	3. Chapter 3

Nick woke up the next morning without the warmth of Judy beside him. Making his way down the stairs he was surprised to be alone. Only him in the house. Strange... Walking into the kitchen, Nick found a note left out on the table, It was in Judy's handwriting

 _Nick,_

 _I've gone to the Village Fair with my family. We need to talk x_

 _Judy_

* * *

"Judy! Do you want to come on this ride with me?" Alice bounced up and down

"Maybe later. Why don't you play with Tina?" Judy smiled sympathetically, her eyes looking for Nick. I should apologize. It wasn't his fault. I need to see him. We are-

"Well look who it is..." Someone said from behind her. Judy recognized it from somewhere... But where? Turning around, Judy saw a cream rabbit with dark brown patches around his eyes and mouth...

"It can't be..." Judy uttered

"Are you sure you remember me? The star police officer of Zootopia" He winked. It was the wink, she knew it anywhere

"Gus?!" Judy jumped up, hugging Gus

"You've forgotten our nicknames?" Gus grinned

"Forgotten them?! Don't be silly!... Gudo" Judy couldn't stop smiling

"Judo" Gus tipped his straw hat then hooked his fingers under his dungarees "Well I'll be darned, who knew Judo would come back here?" Gus tilted his head to the side

"They forced me" Judy joked "What happened there?" Judy pointed to a large scar running over Gus' left eye

"Oh, some guys came into the shop and tried to take something. I stopped them, just got a little hurt in the process" Gus laughed awkwardly, seeing Judy's face drop "It's probably nothing compared to the drama of the city" Gus scratched the back of his neck

"That's terrible... Why didn't anyone tell me?" Judy is unsure what to do

"Hey, it was ages ago... Uh- tell me what Zootopia's like!" Gus scratches his chin

* * *

After asking multiple terrified bunnies, Nick found the fair. He felt out of his depth among the balloons and bright colors. Seeing Stu he walks up happily

"Um- Stu, do you know where Judy is?" Nick forced a smile when Stu's eyes narrowed slightly

"No" Stu says bluntly

"Well could you-" Stu turned around back to play Coconut Shy, Nick stood isolated

"Ha ha ha ha ha " Nick's acute hearing picks out Judy's laugh. Following his ear, Nick made his way to a giant barn where he saw Judy... And another rabbit. a rabbit with big broad shoulders and a muscular farming physique. Oh...


End file.
